


Chocolate Chip Cookies (Chris Evans x Reader Drabble)

by bloggingfromherbed



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Dodger Evans - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloggingfromherbed/pseuds/bloggingfromherbed





	Chocolate Chip Cookies (Chris Evans x Reader Drabble)

Chris had gone to take Dodger for a walk, so you decided instead of pacing and worrying about him leaving soon for Avengers: Endgame press, you would do something somewhat productive.

Pulling up your favorite chocolate chips cookie recipe, you set about getting the ingredients together.

Twenty minutes later, the dough was all mixed and ready to be shaped into balls.

You had music going trying to drown out the noise that was going through your brain, so you didn’t see that Chris had returned.

What you did notice was a couple of the perfectly rounded dough balls missing from the cookie sheet.

“Stop right there!” You turned around pointing the spatula at him. “What do you think you are doing?”

“Wha?” Chris tried to speak around a dough ball. He swallowed, “I’m not doing anything. See…” He showed you his now empty hands.

“Chris, you’re going to give yourself salmonella eating raw cookie dough,” you huffed at him, hands on your hips.

“Awww, that’s so sweet the way you said I love you.” He smiled at you, making you roll your eyes.

“Yeah, that’s not exactly what I said. I’m more worried about who Marvel would get to replace you on the press tour.” You giggled at his hurt expression.

“I see how little I mean to you,” he walked over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you into him. He bent down, kissing you. “Now look who just had some salmonella.” He teased.

“Shut up!” You pushed him back turning back to the stove. “I do love you. I just don’t want to have to clean up your mess if you get sick.” You said over your shoulder.

“I’ve eaten raw cookie dough all my life, and nothing has ever happened.”

You heard a light knock on the wooden cabinet. “Knocking on wood, huh?” You laughed.

“No…I was…just closing that door…” He lied. “I’m going to go take a shower. We have to be at the Downey’s at 7.”

“Okay. I’m going to bake these up, then get ready.”

Chris pulled you back to him, kissing your temple. “By the way,” he spun you around. “I love you, too.” He swatted your ass then swiped one more uncooked dough ball before he sprinted out of the kitchen.


End file.
